Engaged Secrets
by Dobby123
Summary: Nana knew the man she fell in love with had something he was hiding, she just wanted to know what it was before the wedding.


**Jul's KHR Challenge. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Engaged Secrets

Nana watched as her fiancé paraded out of her life for the third time in the row. Their wedding is a month from today and she was beginning to realize that Iemitsu haven't been completely honest about his job or about himself for the matter. She might be a little naïve, a little dopey, and a little space out, but even she begins to start noticing when something isn't right and that was Iemitsu's job. For one, the house that he lives in, there is no way in hell a construction worker can afford a house like the one he was living in. And she should know because she was a waitress for café and construction workers always went there for lunch and they would always complain about how they hated their living environments. Nana was pretty sure that they made only enough to pay their bills, support their families if nothing else. So how does Iemitsu do it? How was he able to court her with obvious expensive roses, candy, and dinners? Who was he? Where did he come from? He never really told her who he was, who his family or friends were, he always avoided those questions.

Nana looked at the wedding books and pamphlets and was a bit put out. Iemitsu said that she can choose anything she wanted. He even said they can have a huge wedding in the best chapel there is in their town. She wondered if he or they would be able to afford it. After awhile the prospect of being a June bride was slowly and slowly beginning to fade from her as she didn't really want any of all this. She was being swept off her feet with all these gifts and silly, mushy words then she was left alone. She wondered how long he was going to continue this game. Probably as long as he could after all she's too "blind" to see anything.

/

"You think for somebody who's about to get married soon would be a little bit more happier," her boss, Calem came in with his strawberry-blond hair loose. It was the slowest part of the day so they were just stuck pitter pattering around. TV could only hold your interest for so long.

Nana looked at him, she don't confide in many people these days. As friendly as she was, she wasn't oblivious to the jealous looks and snide comments that were directed at her. She left Hokkaido hoping to have a better chance at finding a job. She didn't get exactly what she wanted, seem like nobody wanted to hire her, thankfully the café she works at now was enough to pay for her living expenses. Sometime she missed her old hometown so badly because she left everybody who loved and care for behind. But she spent most of her teen years working many odd jobs that she could to move to Japan, so she wouldn't be trapped in the place that she loved yet hated so much. And here she was after all this time she met her prince charming that was perfect in every way.

"You're married right?" Nana asked as she took a seat on a nearby stool.

Calem blink his small brown eyes a little surprised that she asked. "Yes for seven years." Nana wondered if she should ask the question or not.

"Have you or your wife ever lied about something something?"

Calem eyes narrowed, he liked Nana, he thought she was a sweet person and deserved somebody to love and care for her. "Is Iemitsu lying to you?"

Nana blushed, "I wouldn't say lying to me, just not telling me the truth about himself."

"So he's lying to you," he reiterated. Nana nodded and told him everything she could think of about Iemitsu and everything that seemed so right could be so wrong. "Well it's clear that "you" have been honestly about yourself, but he hasn't. It isn't my place to tell people who and who not to date or married, but the guy struck the wrong cords with me every since I met him. You love him clearly I can see that, but if he doesn't tell you anything about himself, that's dangerous and hurtful. You're smart enough to know what to do. You gotten this far without anybody's help so I know you will make the right decision."

Twenty-nine more days until the wedding. The next time she sees him, she's going to get him to tell her the truth about his job, if he doesn't well the wedding was off.


End file.
